News
It's important to stay on top of the news of the day, especially in Central City. Rumors * An Avatar's Announcements *A Canine's Crib Notes *A Cyberdoc Seminar *A Vampire's Volumes September 4, 2015 1. Two dead mutants were pulled out of Central City Bay, and police are seeking help in finding their identities. Both men were found tangled in the breaker nets under Garton Pier, dressed in simple black business suits. Both have been described as toad-like in appearance and with no obvious identification or markings. If you can help please contact they CCPD tip line. 2. The Central City Direct Defence Force saved 16 people and 5 vehicles from a the Paul Revere bridge before it collapsed. In an amazing act of herosim and power Solar Sentinal flew the individual cars and victims to safety while Gigantor and Maven slowed the structure’s collapse. After saving the endangered cictizens, the DDF remained to comfort them and even signed autographs and posed for pictures before returning to headquareters. The Department of public works is looking into the collapse, but it is currently listed as an accident. 3. The trial of J. J. Vickers is set to commence today. Although few have any doubts that Mr. Vickers is indeed committed the 16 acts of armed robbery, 5 counts of grand theft auto, and numerous counts of destruction of public property, assault, and battery, his defense that he should be found innocent due to mind control is as of yet untested in the legal system. The documented evidence of Diane “Nueromancer” Bartlett’s psionic abilities has led the judge to allow the unusual defense, but its effectiveness has been yet to be demonstrated. September 18, 2015 # Thursday night, a strange robbery occurred in the Gold Street Pharmacy Supply. Three men dressed in grey business suits and pig masks entered the store brandishing shotguns. When Karl Breslin stepped towards them, he was shot and killed. All of the witnesses reported that the entire crew remained utterly silent while two covered the remaining staff, one went to the back room with and stole entire stocks of seemingly unrelated supplies and emptied the cash register. Then, just as silently the trio left and disappeared into the night. Police anxiously await developments to bring justice for Mr. Breslin. # A daring daylight bank robbery and kidnapping occurred in the US First Bank and Trust on Rose Avenue and Turner street. Details are still sketchy due to the nature of the crime, but some facts have been ascertained. An individual in a full body black outfit burst into the main lobby wielding two large sidearms. Through some unidentified means, he rendered the entire lobby unconscious in seconds, followed by the disruption of the internal surveillance systems. In the following fifteen minutes, the door to the teller floor was forced open and the the teller drawers emptied, netting an undisclosed sum. When the robber left, he took three hostages for unknown reasons. The police stated, they will release their identities once their families have been notified. # XI Hwrang, the accomplished but notorious film producer was killed in his ranch house In the wee hours of Wednesday morning. Mr. Xi, a long time producer of popular moderate-budget action movies, was found dead along with his three bodyguards, personal assistant, driver, and finacial advisor. Numerous allegations of exploitive practices, extortion, blackmail, and money laundering have plagued him over his 23 year history, but no charges have ever been successfully filed. Sources within the police have stated that this may be related to organized crime, but evidence is still being collected. # The Central City Cultural Center will be holding a celebration of Cuban culture this weekend. There will be concerts and dance exhibitions and the main stage, while a collection of lectures, documentaries, and demonstrations will occur in the main annex. For the artistically minded, the Dagney Duquesne Memorial Museum will be hosting a collection of works of admired artists. For the hungry and the collector, there will be numerous booths and vendors specializing in Cuban cuisine and crafts from all over the area. October 3, 2015 # The Central City Anglers society will be having an Introduction to Fishing event this Saturday at Oaken Bucket Point. There will be lessons for the kids, booths of equipment, and a collection of seafood for purchase. Cpme for the various games and contests throughout the day, and the ‘Electric Gators’ Rockabilly concert at dusk. # The CCDF rescued a floundering transport ship outside of Central City Bay. The transport developed an unexpected breach to the propeller housing, causing the ship to founder. Thankfully the CCDF were on hand rescuing all the personnel and most of the cargo. The Solar Sentinel did most of the heavy lifting, pulling out full loads of materials or using a section of the deck to ferry people to the shore. Meanwhile, Stalwart searched for stragglers, transported equipment, and slowed the sinking as much as he could. While waiting for authorities to process the situation, they entertained the crowd feats of strength, questions, and animal rides for the public. # A dramatic robbery, murder, and kidnapping occurred in the Farnsworth Gallery during a showing of modern sculpture. Once again, the electronics were disabled, but according to the brief witness statements we’ve been able to gather, the events played out in this way. The newest piece by Gerald Butler, On Nightingales, collapsed for some unknown reason. In the ensuing chaos, an individual in a black full-body suit entered the gallery bearing two firearms. After entering, the entire audience was rendered unconscious. At some point, the dozens of people were robbed of their valuables. Police then surmise that Vivian Nygen awoke and struggled with the robber and was shot in the chest. The robber than escaped with two men and one young girl as hostages. Their fate remains unknown. October 18, 2015 # Calling all teenage readers, the Central City Sun is holding a photo-essay contest. Submit your photo-essay consisting of at least 5 photos and 2000 words on the subject of “Music Moves the World”. We will be giving prizes for the top ten pieces, with the first place finishers receiving backstage passes to the Full Cadence concert at Central City Colosseum! Even better, before the performance you’ll get to sit down with the band for an exclusive interview! Send your submissions to the Central City Sun, Now! # The Central City Children’s Hospital will be hosting a charity benefit at Battery Park. The theme is Gnarly Norse, there will be reindeer for the kids, a collection of goods for a silent auction, and a host of booths full of games, music, and fun! # There was a three car accident on the corner of Elm and Douglas. According to the the street camera, Kirk Morris crossed the center line, striking the van of the Yancey family. Professor Shantier's car was caught between the van and the lightpost. As sparks from the damaged lightpost started a fire, Margaret Walter leapt into action. Despite the risk to herself, she managed to force windows and doors open, saving the lives of the Yancey family and Professor Shantier. The Yancey family survived with minor broken limbs and cuts and bruises, while Professor Shantier remains in a drug induced coma due to a severe concussion. Mr. Morris apparently died immediately in the crash. October 31, 2015 # The Elm Street Overpass will be closed for 6 weeks due to major structural damage. Authorities have stated that due to the actions of an unidentified individual, believed to possess mutant abilities, one of the structural supports of the bridge and the superstructure were severely damaged. WHile no one was injured in the event, authorities have stated the person responsible is in custody. As this is the third such roadway closure in as many months, some officials are calling for greater surveillance of the roadways or funding for preventive policing, but a clear decision has yet to be made. # The Intersection of MacArthur and Papermill Street was closed down due to a severe drain backup. Apparently a pair of mutants died in the storm drain and blocked one of the main exit pipes due to their unique physiology. The resulting minor flooding shut down the intersection due to unsafe conditions and concerns about electricity. Central City Water and Power quickly resolved the situation, but the backup did delay the funeral procession of noted Chinatown personality, Diao You. # The Carnegie, Central City Opera Company will be performing an innovative approach to opera this upcoming season. Rather than merely performing on stage, the opera La Traviata will be performed in the full environmental format. The performers, including many musicians will be roaming about the complex. According to the director, Laura Baxter, the entire system will be managed by a complex combination of micro-speakers, modified microphones, and a sophisticated control program making the entire process seamless to the audience. For those concerned about language barriers and such, earphones and digital librettos will also be provided. Due to the unusual nature of the performance, there will be a brief introduction before the opera, and absolutely no one will be permitted entrance after the discussion begins, not even during intermission. November 14, 2015 # A horrible tragedy befell the Central City Opera company. Laura Baxter, Karl Heinrich, and 3 unidentified guards were killed in a robbery and kidnapping. The safe at the Theater complex was broken into and the entire weekend’s receipts were taken, along with some pieces of art and multiple pieces of equipment. Police are not releasing the full details, but state that they believe that the masked figure behind the recent string of robbery kidnappings to be to blame. Among the abductees was Talia Washington, the owner/designer of Apex Audio; J. T. Washburn, her assistant; and Oliver Porter, the noted young tenor. Despite the police’s insistence that they have solid leads, many are calling for federal involvement since none of those abducted have been found either alive or dead. There is a rumour that the CCDF may be called in to handle the situation if this is not resolved quickly. # The Theodore Roosevelt Apartment complex caught fire late Tuesday night. While investigators are still uncertain as to the source of the blaze, the good news is that despite the intense and fast moving fire, there were only injuries with no fatalities as of this writing. Apparently, the CCDF were in the Boutonniere Rooftop Restaurant across the street when the fire broke out. Without wasting time, they quickly began evacuating people and fighting the inferno. While dozens suffered from moderate to severe smoke inhalation, and there are at least twenty reports of broken bones, their quick and professional response is a credit to the city. # Central City Sun announces the winner for their “Music Moves the World” photo-essay contest. Felicity Morris and a guest of her choice will be interviewing Full Cadence before their performance at the Central City Coliseum! Come see her essay and all the other winners on the Central City Sun website! # There will be a convention for independent filmmakers this weekend at the Central City Convention Center. There will be numerous vendors of filming supplies, equipment, and venues. There will be a select showing of short and long form films in the main room. In the secondary rooms, there will be a series of lectures and panels concerning video production, marketing, and other central topics.